Hat Pop's Bureaucrat Promotion
The day Hat Pop recieved bureaucracy on the (at the time) troubled Club Penguin Wiki was one of the darkest days for some, and one of the happiest for others. ---- It was the beautiful morning of May 18th, and users peacefully chatted on the Showt Bockz, and fixed and contructed new sections for CP's upcoming parties and events. Among the crowd was Metalmanager, who had returned from an extended holiday to Club Penguin. He waddled around, glaring at all of the users working on sections. They all simply cast their eyes back at him, wearing that same expression. He just rolled his eyes sarcastically and continued. Meanwhile, Hat Pop had just logged in, a cloud of smoke indicating her arrival. She gazed at the spectacular main page, worn down from the recent Walrus raids. She sighed, wishing that they would just go away. She quietly opened up the Showt Bockz, greeting all her friends with an enthusiastic "Hello!". ---- Now, Miss HP was merely a sysop at this time, but that was all about to change by the end of the day. Of course, she did not know that, or want it. It's all the fault of the last promotion she was given, nearly giving her a minor mental scar. --*'Flashback Begins'*-- I don't remember how this actually went, so I'm making it up for now. All I know is, Pingali Moi and I had a bitter jealousy back then... <Pingali Moi> How come Hat Pop gets to be a sysop, when I cannot! It's not fair! '' I know, it's not fair. I should've gotten to be one!'' <Hat Pop> .... '' I quit! Thanks a lot, Hat!'' '' O_O ... '' --*'Flashback Ends'*-- This almost caused a mini-earthquake (the Weekee calls them "Crisises") because the promotion severely upset many, eventually including poor HP. A few quit, but were dragged into returning. After that one day, HP feared bureaucracy. ---- Noticing Metalmanager waddling around his ornately designed UsaPage, Hat Pop excitely ran up to him. She hadn't seen him in a while, and wished to tell him what she had accomplished. "Hello Metalmanger! Guess what!" "What, HP?" "While you were away, I became a sysop!" She displayed her golden sysop badge in her inventory. "I'm a bureaucrat, Hatty." "B- B- Bureaucrat?," Hat Pop shivered, "Uhhhh... cool!" Suddenly feeling a sense of fear, Hat Pop scurried off to her UsaPage, shouting "Hello!" her best friend Snowman 1001 off in the distance. He was the one who gave her the sysop powers, and she was awfully thankful to him. She knew that Snowman would never hate her, even if everyone else did. Metalmanger cocked his head in confusion, but turned around and persistantly waddled towards the Main Page. Out of nowhere, Walrus McManager loomed over his penguin counterpart. "O_O" Out of sheer terror, Metalmanger took out his Wikia panel, and rapidly pressed the bright green "Log Out" button facing him. He vanished instantly in a cloud of purple smoke. McManager's eyes suddenly turned to slits, and he made an unusual smile. He took an old shapeshifter out of his inventory. "Oh, you're in for it later, pal." He too disappeared in a thick cloud. Hat Pop peered out from her corner and glanced at the Main Page. Huh. Must be my whacky imagination. She took out a black marker from her inventory and waddled off to gain some more "Editzz". ---- It was now mid-afternoon on the white wall, the shadows hanging high and the users settling down. Hat Pop, however, was still actively editing. The "Rezent Changez" section remined semi-active. Down at the front gates, McManager used the shapeshifter to turn himself into Metalmanger, stealing his credit cards, bank accounts, and Wikia account. He summoned Sk8itbot, a good Walrus. "Yes, boss?" Without warnining, McManager surprisingly took out a Headcrab out of his inventory and put it on him. He explained his wretched plan to the seduced Walrus, and he agreed to it. Using MM's bureaucracy, he gave the power to Sk8it, and using the shapeshifter, he transformed him into a penguin. "They are in for it, eh?" "Yes, boss, yes." The two disintegrated into another cloud of smoke, and poofed to the worn-down main page. McManager pulled out a large, red, deletion missile and fired it directly at the section. Almost immediately, every little piece of information and the page faded into oblivion. This stirred up quite a commotion in the Showt Bockz, and sent many users (especially the sysops) insane. ---- Over in another section, HP's pager began ringing. On the other line was Mister Seahorse, who's voice was trembly and quiet. Piercing screams were heard in the background. "HP, get over to the main page right away, there seems to be some trouble. Help!" Putting on a serious glare, HP pressed a red leenk that once led to the main page. A red Leenk? Uh-oh. When she arrived at the scene, she caught sight of restoration missiles (the opposite of deletion missiles) and deletion missiles zooming across the skies. "O_O... Oh my..." Hat Pop helped out with the restoration, then went off towards the duo. ---- After the main page, McManager teleported off to other parts of the white board, deleting them as he went along. Ski8tbot, meanwhile, went to the Showt Bockz. McManager followed behind him. Hat Pop, feeling suspicious, waddled there too. Little did he know, Snowman 1001 would face danger. The Walri in disguise theatened to delete and harm him, and Sk8it banned Seahorse with the behemoth for interfering. Watching the disgusting behavior of whom she thought was Metalmanager, she stepped in the Showt Bockz and shouted at them, pleading them to do those awful things to her, and to leave her best friend alone. For the first time, she was blindly angry, a side of her nobody witnessed before. Nobody threatens to delete any one of her friends, or you'll be PWNed by a rabbit. ---- Moments later, Master Uberfuzzy of the Holy Wikia utilized his mighty deletion rod, and banished the troublesome Walri. To make sure they couldn't unblock themselves, he took their bureaucracy and adminship recognition clothes off. TSP, who had speculated the entire event from his palace, swiflty waddled up to HP, who was cooling off from the heated battle in the Showt Bockz. In his flippers, he carried the official outfit of the bureaucrats (This would be the last outfit given out). Hat Pop looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me!" "No, Miss Hat Pop, I am not. I watched the courageous actions you performed, and I am proud of you." "O_O" To make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she sped off to the recent changes, then to the Usa Rightz Logg. Sure enough, TSP wasn't kidding. It read, in gold letters: 21:04, 18 May 2009 TurtleShroom (penguin)(Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Hat Pop from rollback and Administrators to rollback, Administrators and Bureaucrats ‎ (Magna Carta or no Magna Carta, HP has proved herself worthy of this title. She defended this database incredibly when MM was hacked and deleted its pages. Wow.) Though still in shock, HP nervously accepted the outfit. Fearing the same thing would happen as last time, she kept this in absolute secrecy for one whole week. When the community finally fount out, however, she actually felt relieved. She was grateful for the powers, and thanked TSP wholeheartedly. To this day, Hat Pop remains one of the most active bureaucrats of the CPW, along with Snowman 1001. Fin Category:Events Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Wiki Events